


The Food Truck

by meganflutefire



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU, College, Food Truck, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganflutefire/pseuds/meganflutefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From that au post on tumblr about Matt and Foggy running a food truck that serves guacamole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Food Truck

“What a nice morning to make guacamole,” Foggy said “you can almost see the sunrise.”

“Almost see the sunrise?” Matt questioned, raising an eyebrow “Foggy, we’re in the city, in a food truck, and parked between building blocking the horizon.”

“Come on Matt,” Foggy complained “It’s not like you could see it anyways.”

“And yet here I am making guacamole.” Matt stated.

“And here we are making guacamole.” Foggy repeated. “How did we get ourselves here anyways?”

“Side job to pay for law school? Making the most underappreciated pun ever?” Matt reminded.

Foggy was about to respond before there was a knock on the side of the truck. The two froze.

“Who knocks on a food truck?” Foggy asked.

“Who wants guacamole at six in the morning?” Matt asked.

“You guys gonna open up today or what?” yelled an angry voice from outside the truck. The window wasn’t even yet, and Foggy and Matt were still preparing their guacamole for the day.

Foggy sighed and pulled up the window. An older businessman stood outside the truck nearly fuming. Oh yay, an angry guy first thing in the morning Foggy thought. It was Matt who spoke up first.

“Guacamole sir?”

“Well I didn’t come here for a bagel now did I?”

Others must have seen the truck window open early, and started lining up behind the angry man.

“Sir, we have other customers to serve.” Foggy said as kind as he could at the moment. “Now what can I get you?”

“I’ll just have a small bowl and a bag of chips.” the man said, and added “And make it the best guacamole you have, it’s for my boss.”

Matt’s hand slid over the wall searching for the chips. A bag of chips and a cup of smooth but chunky guacamole later, the man went on his way.

“I can’t believe you did that Foggy,” Matt said quietly, trying not to laugh.

“The man was getting on my nerves, so I’m gonna give him chunky guacamole.” Foggy defended. “And he made a blind joke.” he added.

“A nice defense counselor.” Matt joked. “Though I am the only one allowed to make blind jokes.”

“Just keep mixing up the guac,” Foggy said “I don’t know how you do it.”

“It surprises after a year of living together that a blind man can cook?” Matt questioned.

 **  
**“I’m still in shock that they let us name our food truck Best Damn Avocados.”

 


End file.
